Ren 10
This series takes place in an alternate dimension, where Ren, an ordinary 12-year old, gets sold an Awesomatrix, a combination of an Omnitrix and an Ultimatrix, mistaking it for a watch, now, Ren, his brother, Sam, his friend, Verna, and his uncle, Will, must work together to fight aliens, monsters, and robbers, while, also discovering the secrets of the Awesomatrix. This is Ren 10. (Man, this paragraph has a lot of commas in it) THIS IS OCTOBER'S FEATURED SERIES!!! This series has been discontinued. If you wish to see new Ren 10 adventures, check out the reboot that promises to be even more awesome. Characters Ren-''' the main protagonist of Ren 10 and wearer of the Awesomatrix, he is a rather laid-back guy who would rather play video games, then, save the world. However, he does enjoy turning into aliens (well, most of the times). He always wears sunglasses (even in home), shorts and a T-Shirt. 'Sam- '''Ren’s older brother, whose uptight and stern self contracts with Ren’s laid-back attitude. He always wears his school uniform (even though, school already ended), and always angered when his room is messed up in the simplest way. Ren usually mocks Sam by calling him, “Stimpy.” '''Verna-' Ren’s best friend, who’s not as uptight as Sam yet not as laid-back as Ren. Verna, usually, hangs around Ren’s house to play video games with him and dresses like a tomboy. However, she does help out with Ren on his “alien missions.” 'Will- '''Ren and Sam’s uncle, whom takes care of Ren and Sam since their mom and dad “disappeared.” He allows Ren to leave the house and go alien. He always acts so mysterious, but I’m sure it won’t come up in the show. Uncle Will has a habit of forgetting Verna’s name. '''Squidface-' the main antagonist of the series, he is the cruel (well, not really), menacing (not that much) tyrant whose life goal to get rule the universe. That’s why he worked hard to get the Awesomatrix, so that he can use it to... well, you already know. Aliens Original Ten #Swampfire #Wildmutt #Humongousaur #Echo Echo #Cannonbolt #Big Chill #Diamondhead #Grey Matter #Eye Guy #Goop Unlocked Aliens #Ultimate Swampfire (Unlocked in "Attack of the Giant Frogs") #Ultimate Big Chill (Unlocked in "Motorcycle Love") #Ultimate Humongousaur (Unlocked in "Squidface Becomes A Threat (Part 2)") #Fourarms (Unlocked in "Inside the Null Void") Episodes Link to the article: Ren 10/Episode Guide DVDs This is a list of all the DVDs that contain Ren 10 episodes in them *Ren 10 Vol. 1: Who Watches The Watchman? *Ren 10 Vol. 2: Motorcycle Love *Ren 10 Vol. 3: Squidface Becomes A Threat Crossovers Here is where all the special crossovers that Ren 10 was featured in: Great Legend War One of the biggest crossovers on the site. Ben 10: Return of Aggregor A more smaller crossover that also features characters from Kurt 10, Brian 10, The Omni-Knights, and Remember Celestial?. Q&A If you want to ask any questions about the show, go to this blog. Fan Lists If you like the series, put your signature here! *ISM is HERE! (No non-epicness ) 08:32, July 27, 2013 (UTC) *TheBen10Mazter (Talk - Blog - ) 20:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) *Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 16:59, July 11, 2011 (UTC) *Rocketslug! :) Happy to talk! 22:44, July 12, 2011 (UTC) *Catch ya on the Flipside! ;D 13:36, July 14, 2011 (UTC) *If I were Ren, I'd get free Nachoes Brandon 10 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:48, July 24, 2011 (UTC) *( - ƃoןq - ʞןɐʇ) 121ʎouɹǝɯo 08:04, July 18, 2011 (UTC) *Codelyokofan60 (Talk - Blog - ) 20:10, July 18, 2011 (UTC) *Oddman (Talk - Blog - ) 16:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *Zombie-boy will get you! 20:48, August 5, 2011 (UTC) *[[User:Brianultimatedragon|'''My signature]] [[User Talk:Brianultimatedragon|'is so']] [[User Blog:Brianultimatedragon|'colorful XD ']] 14:57, August 7, 2011 (UTC) *THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 00:47, August 9, 2011 (UTC) *FusionFall123 12:06, August 27, 2011 (UTC) *6jackb (Talk - Blog - ) 17:49, November 18, 2011 (UTC) * Magister Ahmad, a Galvanic Humanoid from Alamadia, owner of Ahmadium, in Ahmad 15, At Your Service! 23:03, August 19, 2012 (UTC) *'UltimateFan20532' (Wall - Blog - ) 00:27, May 27, 2012 (UTC) *[[User:Lumin8|'I FOUND A GOLD MINE!']] - [[User blog:Lumin8|'Its just a fish :P']] - [[Pen 10|'Pen 10!']] 04:10, June 12, 2012 (UTC) *KingRainbow 12:33, November 22, 2012 (UTC) *LEGOpug4 thePug (TALK TO DA PUG) 19:26, January 31, 2013 (UTC) *--'BATTLEBLOCKTHEATER99' (Wall - Blog - ) 19:15, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Category:Series Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Genre: Comedy/Humor Category:Featured Series Category:Genre: Fantasy